Choices-choice why must we choose
by India Sinclair
Summary: Fem Draco/Harry Choices-choices why must we choose which way you die might I use. Cheating, divorce, disappearance, murder, a secret life, and finally fate, which will it be read me and you'll find out maybe even get all six, six little stories, six all used in one. Who knows-Eeny, meeny, miny, moe catch a lion by its toe.


Choice-choices we must we chose 

Fem Draco/Harry

Choices-choices why must we choose which way you die might I use.

Cheating, divorce, disappearance, murder, a secret life, and finally fate, which will it be read me and you'll find out maybe even get all six, six little stories, six all used in one. Who knows-Eeny, meeny, miny, moe catch a lion by its toe.

Die by heart lose thy love missing you is easier to hide but not from chance. We've been watching you trying to choose which one it'll be that you will meet.

Important background info

Draco -26 years old [died in car crash a drunk driver hit her car when she was driving home from her parents house in Boston] green

Maivus –their daughter was 7 years old purple

Equinox –their son was 5 years old blue

Sinclair –their new born daughter [5 months old]

Isadora- their adopted daughter was 12 years old red

Died in a car crash, a drunk driver collided with their car he was going 80mph on a rainy night. Draco died in the hospital, their eldest Isadora died on impact, Sinclair died in the hospital and Equinox died in the ambulance and Mavius died in the ambulance. Their eldest was home from Hogwarts she had some accidental magic lighten the impact but she was focused on her family that she forgot about herself. The driver lived he was trialed and sent to prison.

Harry –is now 30 years old.

Draco and Harry for the sake of this story were geniuses and both have lived in the muggle world before. Harry's parents are alive. Draco's parents were never death eaters. Tom Riddle never existed. No death eaters. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred are alive the latter three not mentioned in this story. Scorpius is Draco's older brother he is five years older than her.

_Italics are Harry's memories_

*Is Harry's thought*

"Obviously talking"

Missing You

"Hello I'm the reporter Nick Winters and this is my assistant Zooey Collins."

Harry opens the door wider to let them in his town house. "Sorry I forgot we were doing that today." He starts to lead them to the living room but turns the corner quickly to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" he looks at his guests.

"A glass of water please." Harry nods and gets the pitcher from the fridge and grabs a glass from the cabinet. "Miss Collins would you like a drink?" She shakes her head to him so he sits down at the table.

Nick sets up his recorder and pulls out his notebook and pen while Zooey fixes her camera she does a few test shoots of the kitchen and Mr. Potter. "Hello we are here with Harry Potter, The new rising star in the business and weapons industry. So Harry tell us about yourself." He has never gotten use to these question like what is he supposed to tell them, these muggles that he has magic, he works with SHEILD from time to time, that he and Tony Stark are close friends, do I talk about my day, my interests and hobbies or do I tell them that I really don't want to do this interview.

"Well I moved over to the States nine years ago just on a whim my I looked at a map chose a random place which turned out to be Boston after a few months I moved into this place it and my university was nearby, NYU. I lived in this place for six years. "

Harry stands up he puts on the kettle on. "After a few years I started to build my company with the help of a friend, we got our idea the weapons company was originally supposed to be a medicine and research facility which there is but not as well known as the weapons and technology side."

Zooey got some shots of him talking and when he went to fix some tea. "To get away from it all I go to the park or go talk to Tony a friend and business partner for a few projects and every now and then I go back to England visit my family and friends. Although I recently started to make children's toys ranging from learning to teenagers and a few laptop designs."

They make their way into the living room where the T.V is playing and a group of kids that look like they just fell asleep. "No pictures of my nieces and nephews." Zooey nods as she puts down her camera. "My friends asked me to babysit for the week while they attend a conference in Chicago." Harry takes them to his office since they want to see what it is like as they go up the stairs they pass rooms with the doors open Nick and Zooey stop to look inside on it is an office that has posters of the body and a big bookshelf covering two walls and a beautiful desk they enter the room and look around taking a few pictures before harry finds them. "Please get out of this office."

Harry looks serious and slightly angry how dare they enter a room without permission. "Sorry we thought this was your office." Harry nods to them and he closes the door before locking it. "Normally I leave all the doors open and the kids know not to bother the upper floors since the guest rooms are down stairs, the upper floors are a forbidden area however since you require a few shots of my office you may see but only my office."

Nick wondering why the upper floors are forbidden, even for his family. "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking. Why are the upper floors forbidden?" Harry looks at the two reporters. "My offices and labs are on the upper floors and so are my private rooms along with a few permanently closed doors." As he walks in front of them he pulls a few doors closed before the two can see into them. "They hold confidential files and private works." He opens his office door it is a big office with a door leading to his smallest lab.

After a few business questions and political questions Nick begins his questions for the teen readers.

"Now a few questions our younger readers are interested in knowing."

Nick sets his recorder on the desk. "Harry what is your favorite color?" he looks around the room. "My favorite color I have a few actually the ones I can think of are green." He smiles slightly.

_'Harry I love your eyes they are my favorite shade of green-before you say anything about it being because I was in Slytherin that is not the case.' She looks at him with a playful glare before laughing as she lies down on the bed next to him. 'My brother use to color all my food green not like mold but a beautiful green and everything he bought for me since has been green, our father told him that no one could eat green food since it would be molded but he was clever and told the house elves to add in green food coloring into the food just in spite of our father it made mother laugh and ever since then we had green food at home after a while father started to ask at restaurants for the cooks to color Scorpius' and my food green with the food dye just to see us smile. My brother's favorite color was gold but he knew mine was green. In fact my brother wanted to make green eggs and ham for me after I wanted to eat the green eggs and ham like in that book by Dr. Seuss.' _

"Purple." He can just see his daughter running around the house.

_'Daddy-daddy looks what I found.' She slammed open his office door. 'Aren't they pretty mommy said we can go buy more and plant them in the garden.' She set the purple flowers on his desk. 'Daddy can we color my room this purple?' she starts to fall asleep. 'Please.' He smiles at her. 'Tomorrow we'll take the purple flowers and find a color similar to them.'_

"Blue."

_Draco looks over to him with her famous mischievous smirk. 'What happened or is going to happen?' he asks cautiously she opens her mouth to reply as Equinox enters excited. 'Mommy made blue cookies and blue sandwich and blue pudding for my lunch.' He opens his lunch box showing off his blue cookies and all the blue stuff Draco put in his power ranger lunch box. Draco looks at harry and smiles while he pulls her into a hug. 'What have you gotten us into we'll be eating rainbows for meals from now on.' Draco laughs aloud._

"Pink.

_He walks into his eldest daughter's room and turns down the stereo. 'Hey I was listening to that!' a voice cries from the walk in closet. 'Apparently so was the whole street.' A head appears from the closet. 'Dad it's my room, my stereo and my volume.' Harry looks over to her. 'Were playing that game okay my house, my rules so my volume now that we established that your mom and I are going out tonight so be good for grandpa and grandma.' She nods before going back to look for her other shoe. 'I thought your room was yellow.' she reappears jumping onto her desk chair spinning. 'I like pink so I told mom and we changed it since you and Maivus painted her room purple.'_

"Yellow."

_Draco lets out a scream as harry picks her up and spins her around. 'Harry!' their laughs echo through the house. 'What color do you think Sinclair will like?' Draco looks over to their new born. 'My guess is yellow since she is my sunshine.' She picks up their sleeping daughter. 'So we'll be having green, pink, blue, purple and yellow food from now on.' Draco smiles to him. 'Admit it we are cooler than our parents.' He walks up behind her and looks down at their little girl. 'Yes we are.' Draco looks at him. 'Harry what is your favorite color?' he looks around the room. 'Well my favorite color is blue, yellow, green, purple and pink.' She raises her eyebrow at him. 'It's true but my first favorite is red but I also like the others.'_

"Red. The colors each have a special meaning to me."

_He walks into the brand new office building he bought for his company. Hours later his assistant knocks on the door. 'Mr. Potter there is a woman here to see you she is waiting in the conference room.' He looks up from his desk. 'I'll be right there and Sandra can you gather the staff and send them to the conference room including you.' He enters the conference room. 'Darling thanks for bringing lunch.' She hugs him. 'You're welcome.' She sits down in the seat next to her husband. 'The staff is on their way in.' Draco wrote the staffs name on their take out boxes she watches as the staff made up of forty people open their boxes to discover their favorite color and food choice. 'Don't worry it is edible, I asked the cooks to add in the dye which is harmless and does not affect the taste.' The awkwardness is broken and the staff starts talking to each other only his wife would have that kind of affect to people and knows how to break the ice. Draco leans over to him and whispers. 'I told you it helps on the first day.'_

"What is your favorite movie?"

'_Harry." Hmm he is looking at the movie posters along the wall. 'If you had to choose one movie to watch for the rest of your life what would it be?' _

"I don't really have a favorite movie." Harry shrugs.

_'I'm not sure what would you watch?' She looks thoughtful. 'For a genre I'd have to say a romantic comedy but a specific movie it would be a tie between the Blind Side, Invictus and Valentine's Day.' She replies before tossing a few popcorn kernels at him. 'Then I chose the one you want to watch because then you'd be smiling and that my darling makes me smile.' He grabs some M&M's as he talks. 'So you'd be smiling for the rest of our lives.'_

"Not one movie?" Nick looks slightly shocked.

'_Dad can we watch Toy Story?' harry looks at Isadora and Maivus. 'Aren't you too old for that?' they shake their heads. 'Mom says you are never too old for the things you enjoy.' Harry loves Draco's logic and how good she is at taking care of kids. 'Then Toy story it is.'_

"Oz: The great and powerful." Harry remembers the group of teenage girls standing next to them in line sigh at his reply.

"What is your favorite song?" Harry immediately replies. "Shine a light, Obviously, and All about you by McFly."

_'Hello is this thing on?' Blaise looks to the sound tech. who nods to him. 'Oh! Hmm Hello I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm Draco's best friend well best guy friend because no matter how much she begs me to try I can't pull off being a girl.' The laughs echo through the room. 'So as the best friend I called dibbs on the best gift for the couple although nobody else thought of this so without further ado the lovely couples first dance so make room for Harry and Draco.' He begins to walk away before remembering the important part. 'I almost forgot. For those of you who don't know the songs that will be played have a huge significance in their relationship. The first was playing on her CD when they met on the train to school. The second song is the one Harry asked Draco to dance to on their first date and outdoor concert during the summer. The third was playing when our man Harry finally got the nerve to ask our lovely and very beautiful Draco to marry him.' Blaise smiles to the couple as he hands the microphone to the lead singer. 'Hello we are McFly and we'd like to congratulate the lovely couple Draco and Harry, this song is for you.' _

"What is your favorite season?" Harry thinks back to fifth year at school as he replies to Nick. "Autumn it seems magical in a way with the slight chill in the air and changing of the leaves. Plus the food served you can have either hot food or cold food since it is in between summer and winter."

_'What-no-wait-uh-Malfoy where are you taking me?' she looks at him. 'To Hogsmead we are going to relax and shop for a bit away from the school, and the barely awake school population. Harry you can call me Draco since we are friends for the weekend before you decided whether or not I along with the rest of my house are evil gits.' Harry decides to give her another chance besides I gave Ron another chance and the rest of my house mates. 'Okay Draco what is first?' she smiles to him. 'We are going to get hot chocolate to go and then buy candy to eat as we walk around the park while talking to each other. We are at least going to check off the important and most traditional part on the list.' Harry looks confused. 'There is a requirement for autumn?' she stops walk. 'No but I made one since autumn is my favorite season so I wrote everything I enjoy to do in autumn after that I decided that from then on I'll take my friends out with me to enjoy it too. So it is a sort of ritual or ode to the season.'_

"Do you have any advice for people?" Harry confused shrugs. "Not that I can think of. Are you talking in general or like first day of work or school?" Nick smiles. "Let's go with the first day advice." Harry nods as he smiles.

"My best friend she would make her own lunches for the big days which to her was every day she'd be like "Harry if you don't treat every day like it is as important as the first then it's just another day not a big day or as important. You might forget that person and the next time you bump into each other your embarrassed because you couldn't remember them because it was just another blur just another small repetitive day." So she'd make her lunches but the thing about it is that she adds green food dye to her food. The dye was harmless and you wouldn't taste it although it looked weird the food was really good. The start of her coloring her food green was all because of her older brother Scorpius he asked their dad if they could have green eggs and ham but their dad not knowing what his kids were talking about went into a discussion that nobody could eat green food because then they'd be eating rotten food so that night for dinner her brother asked the cooks to add in the green food dye. So thanks to Scorpius and his amazing idea she has been eating green food on big and important day. When I started work she sent me off with a lunch box that I had to promise not to open until it was my lunch time. Lunch rolls around and I go sit in the staff room I open my lunch box inside is green food the person next to me asks what is wrong with the food and I reply "Nothing is wrong with it my friend added in green food dye." He shrugs and eats his plain PB&J sandwich while I eat the green spaghetti and the green apple sauce and my green juice for lunch. When I got back to my desk there was a present and some flowers from her and it went like this. "Harry it is your big day and knowing you really well you think it is a small and insignificant day but I made sure to remind you that those day do not exist when I am your friends so good luck at work and smile." Inside the green wrapping was a green stapler, a blue mouse pad, a pink ruler, a yellow pencil holder and a red tape dispenser and a red picture frame with a group photo of my friends and I at a picnic." Zooey captures a photo of Harry and Nick laughing happily.

"Just have something you like or is your favorite with you on your first day."

"Your friend sounds really nice." Harry thinks about his time with Draco and how much she made insignificant things have meaning. "She was." Nick shifts in the chair. "How did you two meet?" Harry burst out laughing at the memories.

"The first time we met was in a clothing store. My parents took me to the store that makes the uniforms for the boarding school I went to. While I was there she was also getting measured and tailored for the uniform. To be honest I thought she was bragging and being a snob but after she left the lady tailoring our uniforms told me to not turn my nose up at her that she was explaining how nervous she was about making new friends and meeting people that are not in her parent's social circle. I felt bad about the way I quickly judged her. The next time we met was on the train however she was listening to a CD on full blast so she didn't notice me nor that her friends kicked me out of the compartment she was busy reading a big book and singing a little while later after we got to the school just before dinner she came over to introduce herself but the boy I met on the train laughed at her name at the time I thought she was just the one to insult him but when we were older I understood that he embarrassed and insulted her so she insulted him back. At the time were all eleven years old and after her insulting my newer friend Ron we were enemies and fought for five years which only turned out to be one and a half since she decided that being mean to everyone was not a way to make friends. So our fifth year in school we are fifteen. She walks over to my house table and right next to me and states that I am going to be her friend only for the weekend before I judge her and her house again. I in the state of shocked don't speak while she pulls me out of my seat and drags me away and towards the small town near the school to buy some supplies and hang out. When the weekend was over I decided that she was actually a really great person and so were her friends."

"So you gave her the second chance and have been friends ever since." Harry nods. "She is the one that dyes her food green and has great advice that it surprises people."

"What is your greatest success?" Harry sighs. "You're giving a few hard questions, Merlin! My greatest success…"

*My greatest success would be marrying my best friend and having four wonderful children.*

"I'd have to say being a part of a great family."

"What is your biggest regret?"

_'Harry where are you?' Narcissa's voice goes over the speaker in the conference room. 'I'm at work.' She sobs. 'I'm so sorry Harry I we should have told her to drive in the morning after the storm.' The staff is looking at Harry. 'Narcissa what are you talking about?' Lucius' voice is echoing through the room. 'We are so sorry Harry. Draco wanted to surprise you by coming home early so you can be there for Equinox's birthday and we let her drive in last night's weather.' Harry's heart beats fast. 'Lucius please tell me they are okay.' A sob comes from the man he knew never cries. 'A drunk driver going 80 mile an hour crashed into their car a head on collision their car rolled and hit a tree Harry they are dead.' Harry can't believe the words he can't breathe. 'Harry-Harry we are going to call a friend of your to get you.' Lucius is still on the phone one of the staff member's talks to him. 'Sir we will take care of him until a friend picks him up.' Lucius sighs. 'Thank you, I-I got to go and talk to the police about the drunk driver.'_

"My biggest regret is being too busy to spend time with my family."

"Are you single?" Harry is playing with his wedding ring his hand hidden from their view. "That is a private matter." Nick nods in understanding and moves on to the next question.

"Tony Stark the 'Bad Boy' and you the 'Golden Boy' are friends how did that come to be?" Harry laughs. "Were not necessarily boys anymore are we. Tony and I we met at a party the host being Justin Hammer so it was weird but at the time my company Potter Industry was new to the industry. My date was waiting for me at the bar when Tony noticed her the same time Justin did both being who they are had a subtle verbal fight as they were both trying to flirt with her. I walk up to her and she smiles to me as she stands up and pulls me into a kiss that is interrupted by Justin. "Who are you?" he asks in an irritated tone. "He is my boyfriend and owner of Potter industries." After that change into business she captured Starks attention with the projects we were working on and planning to work on. Tony after that became a friend of ours." Zooey and Nick are laughing at the tale.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two brothers Patrick who is twenty eight years old, and Michel who is twenty years old. Then I have five sisters Olivia, Eloise and Cassy are triplets and are twenty three years old, and then the twins Teresa and Amelia are twenty six years old."

Nick knowing how it is to have older sisters starts to laugh. "Your youngest brother must have been a dress up doll for your sisters." Harry laughs thinking about the times he saw his brother in a dress. "HE was at times I feel bad for him but then I think about how many family photos we have of him in makeup and dresses and how our parents show them whenever he brings a girlfriend home and I start laughing all over again. I am grateful for being the eldest and that Michel was there for the girls to focus on but the downside of having more girls in the family is when we are voting on which movie we want to see and it is usually a choice between an action and adventure or a you'd call it a chick flick" he groans. "No matter how many times we get that match up or any the girls always won the vote unless you bribed them with candy when mom and dad weren't looking although you had to beg to Merlin that they did not switch their vote on you are tell mom and dad who would at the next movie outing let the girls chose the movie."

Nick finally catching his breath asks. "Then you must know a good love song." Harry gives a shrug. "I've been told that Christina Perri's A thousand years is a good love song. A good break up song supposedly is to empower or cheer you up like We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift or Since you been gone by Kelly Clarkson." Zooey nods her head to him.

"A funny story actually is my family has the singing contest on a karaoke machine whenever my uncles and aunts come over for dinner. My first long term relationship and I decide that it is time for my girlfriend to meet the family well I told my parents that I was inviting her to dinner that weekend so my mom tells her friend who is like a sister to her and her other friend while my dad tells his two best friends my uncles and they decide to join the dinner so the planned dinner for eleven turns into a dinner for twenty six and I have no idea about this. When we arrive my uncle greets us and then my mom and dad call me into the kitchen to finally tell me about our family joining us I was slightly angry that they did this to me. After diner which was nice and my girlfriend at the time was not phased by my uncles and aunts and my siblings best friends. During the singing contest my brothers thought it would be funny if my girlfriend sang the Veronicas song Untouched. She was not embarrassed like a few of my family members no she was confident not once did she blush or stumble. Apparently the veronicas were one of her favorite bands so she knew the song like the back of her hand. My brothers at the end of the song were really embarrassed because while she was singing she started to dance and she had no problem with teasing them and me. My uncle got a picture of my girlfriend smirking at us while our faces were red I was mortified that she did that and in front of my parents. She won that competition hands down it was decided right then and there that she won and she got the approval from my dad and uncles who are pranksters at heart and her to have done that to us was the best backfire ever and since then my brothers have never tried to do that prank again."

Nick and Zooey agree with Harry that it would have been embarrassing if that happened to them. "So your family approved of her." Harry laughs lightly. "She did my mom and dad told me later that night after her brother picked her up from our house that she is a girl they approve of and with her family background they know she wasn't after my money since she had her own. That anyone that can handle our family like that is a keeper." Zooey finally getting a question in ask. "Did her family approve of you?"

"Her mother immediately approved of me while her older brother took a few weeks before he approved but her father reluctantly approved of me after we were dating for months."

"Last question before we go and have a quick photo shoot what was your reaction to Tony Stark's announcement about being Iron Man." Harry shrugs not really surprised about it. "Tony's announcement was hardly shocking to me. I mean that I had a feeling that Tony was Iron man since the suit is hot rod red with gold and that kind of technology. Sorry Tony but I was not in the least bit surprised although I wish that I got into that betting pool at home I would have won a lot of money since no one got it right." Harry looks at the clock. "Ah Tony good for you man and kudos for the way you take back your weapons all kickass like. A little side note here Anthony Stark I call dibbs on trying out the suit I have witnesses here with me I called dibbs march 11th at 10:45 am I beat Rhody."

"It was nice talking to you Harry."

"It was nice talking to you too I had a great time."

END

Note –It has been four years since his wife and kids die [[I really hated killing them off like that]] the press did not know that he was married to Draco Malfoy. Her name is a part of the Potter Industry but she has not been identified by the public only the close business partners like Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Harry kept her and their kids untimely death out of the papers. Harry's family worries about him, so does Draco's family they moved back to England after the car crash. Draco, Isadora, Maivus, Equinox, and Sinclair were all buried in Godric Hallow grave yard. Tony knows about Harry being married to Draco meaning he also knows that his family is gone so he helps Harry grieve.

Later plot [[not in the next story just a part I cut out.]]

The reporter Nick interviews Tony Stark and finds out from him that Harry Potter the man he interviewed a few weeks ago had a family that died in a car crash almost five years ago. He understands now why they were ushered out of that office after he looked up Draco Malfoy and found out that she was the business partner of Harry Potter and co founder of the Potter industry she was also the woman that Tony flirted with. He was about to publish the story about Draco Malfoy being married to Harry Potter when he got a call from Pepper Potts telling him that if he printed the paper he was getting sued along with his publishers. He deleted the paper after finding out that their four children were also in the car he sent a letter to Mr. Potter after he deleted the article giving his condolences and apologies for almost publishing an article about the elusive Malfoy that business partners heard of but never seen.


End file.
